Matsuno Memories
by Ore Fubar
Summary: OsoChoro(Ko) / Osomatsu, yang melamunkan masa lalu dalam "jatah paginya". Slight KaraIchi(ko) / adult content alert / lemon / one shoot / mind to RnR?


" _dih_ , ada apa?"

 _Bangsat_ Karamatsu.

Yang sudah memerintah sebuah _pengakuan_ atas pemenuhan _dare_ hasil permainan mereka beberapa waktu lalu _._ Osomatsu menggerilngkan matanya, menghela napas dan berkata dengan tidak minat. "sudah kubilang aku menyukaimu. Berkencanlah denganku."

Gadis yang menjadi sasaran _dare_ dari Karamatsu itu terdiam dengan ekspresi aneh –seperti mengatakan – _kalau tidak mau tak perlu memaksakan_ – kemudian ikut-ikutan menghela napas seraya menaikkan kacamatanya, "kau Osomatsu Matsuno?" tanya si gadis.

"ya. Dan aku mengajakmu berkencan." – _iya, iya._ Gadis itu mengerti, tidak perlu diulangi.

" _dare_ dari kembaranmu, Karamatsu Matsuno?"

Osomatsu menggesek hidungnya dan menganga, "woah, kau dukun ya? Menakutkan."

Si gadis tersulut, namun tidak berkelanjutan. Hanya menggertak kesal, "sudah kelihatan. Bagaimana kembaranmu itu memaksaku agar mau dipertemukan dengan kakaknya yang **nelangsa menjomblo**."

 _Bukan cuma nelangsa jomblo, Osomatsu loading dalam berpikir._

"ha?" lantunan polos, murni ketidakmengertian. Tidak terlalu menghiraukan hinaan tentang dirinya yang melara karena tidak kunjung mempunyai kekasih, Osomatsu merasa bahwa gadis di hadapannya tidak memiliki daya tarik.

 _Dih_ , dada nya saja tidak terlihat menyembul.

"pokoknya terima ajakanku kencan, aku tidak mau _si bikin sakit_ itu menyebarkan celana dalamku yang tidak kuganti."

Gadis itu membiru mukanya, jijik. "enyah kau."

Osomatsu mulai jengah, _sama sekali bukan tipe gadis yang bisa ia atasi_. "oh ayolah! Bantu aku sedikit, apa salahnya? Kau mau aku dipermalukan di depan teman-temanku?" lalu Matsuno merah itu mulai mendekati si gadis, berusaha menyudutkan dan memaksa.

Yang dipaksa semakin aneh ekspresinya, "bukan urusan. Aku tidak perduli."

Merengut kecewa, seperti kanak-kanak tidak mendapat gulali. Osomatsu memutuskan untuk bertindak kurang ajar, mendorong gadis itu agar tersudut antara tembok bangunan dengan dirinya yang mengukung tanpa celah. "kau mau cara kasar?"

Bukannya takut atau merasa terancam, gadis itu malah menatap Osomatsu dengan tatapan _ngeh_ –mata datar dengan bibir melengkung ke atas. Aneh sekali gadis ini, apa dia tidak punya insting bahaya atau semacam perasaan takut?

"kenapa? Heran aku tidak takut?"

 _Bingo_ , mengangguk polos sebagai jawaban. "muka ku tidak kelihatan seperti preman?"

Malah tertawa si gadis, merasakan keluguan serta kelucuan yang manis dari lelaki di depannya. "sudah kurang ajar kok. Memaksa kencan lalu menyudutkan seperti ini. Tapi maaf saja, aku tidak mau –tidak bisa memenuhi permintaanmu. Maaf ya."

Masih dalam posisi mengukung, kurang sadar kalau jarak wajah mereka _berdekatan sekali_ –"yah, kenapa? Sudah punya pacar?"

"hmm, belum. Dan tidak."

Padahal jika disadari, si gadis mau-maunya disudutkan dengan jarak seperti itu dan tetap berbincang dengan santai. Osomatsu baru kepikiran, namun memutuskan untuk tidak ambil pusing karena ia menikmati wajah si gadis kacamata dari dekat.

"tidak minat punya pacar?"

"selebihnya begitu."

"yha, tipe akademis."

Si gadis terlihat menimang-nimang jawaban, lalu menggeleng. "tidak juga. Aku malas belajar."

"ho? Lalu apa yang kau baca tiap istirahat makan siang itu? Bukan buku pelajaran?"

 _Janggal_ , "kau memperhatikanku?"

 _Awh,_ keceplosan. Manisnya, muka Osomatsu memerah. "dih jangan menarik kesimpulan dulu, cuma tahu dari celotehan Karamatsu saja."

Si gadis berkata oh pendek, namun dari kedua alisnya yang naik, terlihat sekali dia masih sangsi. "begitu? Cerita apa saja?"

Osomatsu memutar bola matanya lagi, "cerita bahwa kau adalah tipe yang sangat cocok denganku." – _lalu mulai memperhatikan pupil mata si gadis yang mungil, dibentengi kacamata minus juga bulu mata tipis tanpa maskara_ –"dan dia memaksaku untuk mengenalmu lebih jauh, entah kenapa."

Gadis itu mengulum bibir ke dalam, _gesturnya seketika membuat Osomatsu merinding_. "bodoh, dia berusaha menjodohkan kita. Apa-apaan, jangan hanya karena aku berteman dengannya, dia bisa mengikutseratakan aku dalam masalahnya."

Ia menggerutu, dan menggembungkan kedua pipinya. Osomatsu cengo, dalam hati membeo betapa manisnya tingkah itu. Tiba-tiba secara implusif Osomatsu memegangi kepangan rambut si gadis yang entah kenapa terlihat begitu menarik buatnya, mengelusnya lembut. Yang diperlakukan demikian menaikkan sebelah alis, bingung. "apa? Punya fetish kepang?"

"bukan, fetishku stocking, dan lekuk pundak."

"wah," gadis itu membiarkan Osomatsu memainkan kepangan rambutnya, ia tidak keberatan karena itu tidak menimbulkan masalah berarti –"jadi –Osomatsu? Aku tetap menolak tawaranmu."

Osomatsu menghentikan kegiatannya, kembali menatap dalam lawan bicaranya, "siapa namamu? Astaga aku belum tahu."

"Choroko."

" _deal,_ Choroko-chan. Sutaaba dekat stasiun, minggu jam 1."

Gadis bernama Choroko itu hendak protes, namun Osomatsu terlanjur mengeluarkan senyumnya yang secara ajaib membuat gadis culun itu terdiam saja. Lama mereka bertatapan, kemudian Choroko menghela napasnya dalam. "baiklah. Kuterima tawaranmu. Dan tolong menyingkir, aku mau ke kamar mandi."

Senyum mesum mengembang, "mau diantar? Gratis." Setelahnya sebuah tinju mengepal dan bersarang di perut Osomatsu, "enyah kau _hentai_."

"ow ow," tinjunya cukup keras, Osomatsu sampai menutup sebelah matanya menahan kejutan sakit di sekitar perut. "kau kasar juga, kukira kau tipe culun yang tidak bisa apa-apa."

"menyingkir."

"oh ya, rok mu selutut, bikin penasaran. _Horny_."

"kubatalkan."

Menyingkir dengan cepat, daripada celana dalam aib diumbar. "iya-iya, jangan lupa kencannya."

"ya."

Dan dalam diam Osomatsu menyaksikan punggung gadis itu menjauh, langkahnya terburu-buru dan tergesa. Matsuno nomor satu itu menggesek hidungnya, dalam dada berdesir perasaan baru. "hehe, pundaknya bagus juga."

.

.

.

.

Osomatsu-san **© Fujio Akatsuka**

Matsuno memories **© Ore Fubar**

 **Romance, AU! Some character** **'s belongs to Joshimatsu-san** **episodes**

 **Pairing :** Osomatsu X Choroko (slight) Karamatsu X Ichiko

 **Rate : real is T,** _but for some adult scene this fanfic's rating is_ **M**

 _ **(dalam fanfic ini terdapat bahasa yang kasar dan kurang sopan, mohon maaf bila pembaca kurang berkenan karenanya)**_

 **Warning : Lemon! Kalimat diulang-ulang, typo.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Selamat membaca *lufluf**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"ada apa?"

Lamunan buyar, atensi kini berpusat pada wanita yang memandangnya heran.

Rambut hitam yang biasa digelung rapi itu kini terurai, sedikit berantakan karena baru bangun tidur. Pupil kecilnya tidak terbentengi kacamata, bisa diakses tanpa perantara, _masih tetap sama dengan bulu mata tipis tanpa polesan maskara_.

"tidak biasanya kau melamun, Osomatsu." –kemudian wanita itu menyodorkan secangkir kopi panas dengan uap-uap mengepul, tanpa menjawab perkataan si wanita ia menerima cangkir kopi dan menaruhnya di atas meja. Si wanita duduk di samping Osomatsu dan menyesap kopinya sendiri dengan khidmat. Osomatsu menatapi wanita di sampingnya dalam diam, memeluk secara spontan sehingga wanitanya tersebut kaget bukan kepalang. Masih beruntung cangkir bisa dicengkram erat karena jika tidak, piyama akan menjadi korban serta kulit sekitar paha melepuh kepanasan.

Si wanita batuk terlebih dahulu sebelum protes, "apa-apaan kau?! Kopinya bisa tumpah –"

Keburu luluh dengan senyum lebar pun rona-rona jingga di pipi Osomatsu, yang memang hanya bisa terjadi jika lelaki itu sedang benar-benar senang. Wanita itu ikut tersenyum, membiarkan Osomatsu memeluknya seraya ia menaruh cangkirnya di atas meja. Dielusnya rambut hitam Osomatsu lembut, "ada apa, tiba-tiba begini?"

Yang ditanya tidak menjawab, malah menelusupkan kepala di sekitar perpotongan leher yang dijatuhi rambut-rambut kusut. Si wanita tertawa, geli. Osomatsu semakin gencar, _**menambah jatah tidak ada ruginya.**_

"ah –jangan! Kau bakalan horny –"

 _Terlanjur, benda keras menusuk-nusuk di perut si wanita._

"na, Choroko-chan. Satu ronde di pagi hari?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sutaaba dekat stasiun, minggu jam 1. Sesuai janji."

Terkadang Osomatsu gagal paham, ada berapa macam gadis di dunia ini. Ia tidak pernah memperhitungkan tentang macam gadis yang pakaiannya kolot dan ketinggalan zaman, terkesan kampungan dan bikin malu dibawa jalan-jalan, dan terlihat santai-santai saja padahal seisi dunia mentertawakan.

Adalah Choroko Matsuko, gadis yang ia ajak kencan atas pemenuhan _dare_ beberapa waktu lalu.

Osomatsu mendelik jengah, " _dih_ , apa kau tidak punya pakaian lain?" –seraya mengamati Choroko mulai dari rok selutut dengan celana _legging_ dan jaket rajut motif bunga matahari berwarna hijau. Jangan lupakan sepatu _sports_ putih dengan kaus kaki hitam, berpasangan dengan tas selempang berbentuk kotak warna merah muda.

Tidak ada yang selaras dari _fashion_ gadis itu. **TIDAK ADA!**

Choroko menatapi dirinya sendiri, sedikit berbalik berulang kali memastikan tidak ada yang aneh dengan penampilannya. "apa-apaan tatapan itu?!" –dan memprotes setelah baru sadar _maksud_ dari komentar dan tatapan Osomatsu terhadap penampilannya.

Osomatsu batuk, sok jijik. Ia mengusap mata berulang kali, "ganti bajumu. Astaga aku tidak mau mengajak jalan-jalan gadis kampungan sepertimu!"

 _Yha, lelaki kadang jujur kelewatan._ Choroko nyaris menangis dan berbalik pulang.

"jika tidak mau, tidak apa. Aku kembali."

Cemprengnya melemah, dan bergetar. Osomatsu menaikkan sebelah alis, gagal memahami maksudnya.

"ih, jangan pulang. Woi!"

 _Sungguh, seberapa rumit gadis itu?_ Osomatsu tidak mengerti ketika Choroko malah meninggalkannya dan berlari pulang. Mau tidak mau ia harus ikut berlari dan mengejar, serasa di dorama-dorama saja ia.

"Choroko!"

Mau bagaimanapun juga, lelaki lebih cepat dan kuat dibandingkan perempuan bila berlari. Choroko berhasil disusulnya, dengan sigap Osomatsu menggenggam tangan gadis itu dan menahannya agar tidak kabur kembali. Ketika menemukan bulir-bulir air yang berjatuhan dari pipi gadis itu, Osomatsu termangu. _Ah, gadis ini tersinggung rupanya_.

"hei, maaf." ia melepaskan genggaman, memasang muka merasa bersalah. Choroko enggan menatapnya, sibuk menyeka air matanya sendiri.

"aku mengerti sekarang, maaf aku keterlaluan."

"ya."

 _Astaga. Dingin sekali._

Gadis itu belum berhenti menangis, Osomatsu tidak mengetahui apakah sebegitu menyinggungnya apa yang ia ucapkan tadi. Padahal ia cuma jujur, dan berkomentar apa adanya. Ia yakin, orang lain juga akan berkomentar demikian, hanya saja Choroko kurang mengerti –atau memang begitulah caranya berpakaian.

Tibat-tiba Matsuno pertama itu kedapatan ide. Dari uang lebih yang didapatnya minggu lalu.

"ikut aku, aku akan membelikanmu baju!"

Bukannya mendapat respon positif, Choroko malah mendelik tajam kepadanya, "aku tidak miskin, kau Matsuno sialan!"

 _Dih, kenapa lagi?_

"halah, aku tidak mengerti maumu apa. Cepat ikut aku, keburu sore."

Osomatsu tersulut, muak dengan sifat perempuan yang memang sukar dipahami. Choroko ingin melawan, namun genggaman di tangannya terlalu erat. Dengan terpaksa ia mengikuti langkah lelaki di depannya, mulai berhenti menangis dan menjadikan gerutuan sebagai gantinya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"angh –"

Osomatsu itu mesum, dan akan terus mesum. Choroko tidak bisa apa-apa ketika lelaki itu semakin dominan atas dirinya, ia cukup merespon secara implusif dan membiarkan semuanya berjalan. Osomatsu naik, dari sekitar perutnya menuju depan wajahnya. Mereka bertatapan, dan lelaki itu tersenyum lebar.

"aku melamunkan, ketika pertama kali kita berbicara satu sama lain. Saat aku mengajakmu berkencan karena _dare_ dari Karamatsu."

Choroko tidak langsung menyahut, mengingat-ngingat. Kemudian kedua alisnya menukik marah, menjambak rambut Osomatsu cukup keras karena kesal. "aku ingat! Saat kita kencan, kau bilang bahwa kau tidak mau mengajak jalan-jalan gadis kampungan sepertiku!"

Yang dijambak mengaduh kesakitan, ikut-ikutan menukik alis karena tidak terima disalahkan sepihak. "itu karena pakaianmu kampungan sekali! Aku bahkan tidak menyangka masih ada gadis seperti itu di zaman modern begini –aw!"

"lupakan! Menyingkir dariku!"

 _Gawat, jatah pagi nya terancam._

"ow, ow. Jangan dong, Choroko sayang. Iya, itu salahku, aku minta maaf." didorongnya bahu si wanita yang hendak bangkit, dengan lembut Osomatsu mencium bibir wanitanya yang menukik. Meskipun sudah menikah, Choroko tetap pemarah seperti dulu. Choroko diam, tidak melawan juga tidak membalas ciuman Osomatsu. Yang mendominasi terus memberikan kecupan-kecupan lembut sebagai _sogokan_ , harap-harap wanitanya mau luluh dan bersedia _melanjutkan_.

Kecewa ciumannya didiamkan terus, Osomatsu menarik wajahnya dan merengut. "kau memang perlu dikasari, huh?"

 _Pinggul sang dominan mendorong masuk, Choroko lupa celana piyamanya sudah tanggal._

"akh!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"a –astaga."

Mereka akhirnya membeli baju baru untuk Choroko, hanya celana jeans biasa dengan kaus berwarna merah polos dengan kerah yang sedikit _melorot_.

Yang Choroko temukan ketika ia keluar dari kamar pas setelah memakai baju pilihan Osomatsu adalah, wajah cengo lelaki itu dengan rona-rona merah menghiasi pipi. Choroko diam, kemudian kembali mematri penampilannya di kaca. "apa aku aneh?"

"kau cantik sekali, sungguh." Osomatsu berdiri dari duduknya, dan mendekati gadis yang kini memerah hebat setelah dipuji seperti itu. Osomatsu tersenyum, kemudian sedikit tercenung melihat rambut kepang Choroko yang lumayan berantakan.

"maaf –"

Jantung Choroko berdetak dengan cepat ketika Osomatsu semakin mendekat, melepaskan kepangan rambutnya hati-hati, sehingga rambutnya kini terurai sebahu namun kurang tertata. Dengan telaten Osomatsu menyisir rambutnya –meskipun hanya dengan jemari –kemudian setelah puas, lelaki itu mundur dua langkah dan tersenyum semakin lebar.

"nah, kau sudah sempurna sekarang."

Choroko kembali melihat cermin, wajahnya semakin merah tidak tertolong.

 _Apa-apaan, ternyata Osomatsu bisa begitu juga._

"t-terima kasih." ia berkata malu-malu, super gugup karena ini adalah pertama kalinya. Osomatsu tertawa singkat, menggosok hidungnya seperti biasa. "tidak usah malu-malu begitu, jadi gak tahan ingin _rape._ "

Mood Choroko down 1000 persen.

Dan Osomatsu sedikit tertatih-tatih ketika mereka berjalan ke _Sutaaba._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"angh –ah -hah"

Choroko mencengkram lengan Osomatsu di samping tubuhnya, gerakan lelaki itu kian brutal. Ia sudah telanjang, dan berantakan. Osomatsu tersenyum dengan napas terputus-putus di atasnya, wajah lelaki itu tak luput merah merasakan sensasi yang kian menakjubkan tiap mereka melakukannya.

"hah –kau ingat? Aku memilihkanmu baju merah, karena itu warna kesukaanku, dan aku ingin perempuan yang kusukai mengenakan warna itu untukku."

Osomatsu menunduk, mencium kening Choroko dan menunda gerakannya sejenak. Choroko terengah hebat, memejamkan mata dan tersenyum senang. "tapi perkataanmu selalu mesum dan kurang ajar, merusak moodku padamu." ujar Choroko, masih setengah mendesah.

Osomatsu turun, menciumi lekuk pundak wanitanya yang berkeringat. "aku berkata jujur, kau tahu. Setelah mengenalmu, dorongan seksualku terhadapmu semakin membesar, apalagi ketika aku menyadari bahwa lekuk pundakmu sangat ideal. Kau sangat akurat dengan _fetishku._ "

 _Pantas, setelah menikah entah berapa ronde sehari._ _Ternyata libidonya sudah ditabung semenjak remaja._

Choroko menarik napas kasar, "aku sangat menghargai usahamu yang menahan dorongan itu." dan menarik kepala Osomatsu dari pundaknya, mencium kening lelaki itu dengan sayang. Osomatsu tertawa tak kalah senang, "habis, aku tidak mau melukaimu. Makannya aku berusaha keras, agar saat kita _melakukannya_ , tidak nikmat sepihak."

Choroko menggerling bosan, "ujung-ujungnya mesum juga."

Osomatsu segera menyangkal, seraya memeluk Choroko dan membawa wanita itu agar bangun dari terbaringnya, ia berkata "tidak! Alasan paling mendasar aku menahan libidoku buatmu adalah, karena aku mencintaimu! Aku menghormati mu sebagai perempuan, kau tahu."

Mendengar perkataan super manis seperti itu membuat Choroko semakin merona. Tidak tahan pada dirinya sendiri, Choroko menyembunyikan wajah di dada bidang lelakinya, "uh, kau memalukan. Tapi –terima kasih."

Osomatsu menciumi leher wanitanya sebagai jawaban, kedua tangan memposisikan pinggul Choroko agar tepat berada dalam pangkuannya, sementara ia sendiri sudah duduk dan bersandar di bahu sofa, bersiap melanjutkan apa yang tertunda.

"nah, sebagai rasa terima kasihnya, _this morning pose is woman on top_!"

Choroko berjengit. "t –tidak mau! Sangat memalukan –aah!"

"bergeraklah, sayang."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"habis ini mau kemana?"

Choroko menggeleng pelan sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaan Osomatsu. Gadis itu mendelik, "bukannya kau yang mengajakku kencan? Itu artinya kau yang harus menentukan destinasi selanjutnya." ujarnya seraya memakan _cheese cake_ pesanannya.

Osomatsu menopang dagu pada tangan, melihat langit-langit Sutaaba dan berpikir keras. "tapi aku malas di keramaian."

"tepat." Choroko menimpali cepat.

"lalu kita mau kemana? Kau bantu aku berpikir juga _dong_!"

"hmm . . . "

Keduanya terdiam dan menatap satu sama lain, sama-sama berpikir tentang destinasi yang sekiranya pantas dikunjungi dan tentu saja, tidak ramai orang. Dalam sisi pandang Choroko, makna tidak ramai adalah untuk ketenangan, juga sedikit privasi, karena ia lumayan introvert. Namun bagi Osomatsu sendiri, makna tidak ramai adalah untuk hal tidak senonoh –

"bagaimana kalau ke _love hotel_?"

Garpu melayang dan mendarat tepat di kening Osomatsu. Choroko memerah mukanya, kesal sekaligus malu.

"dengar, ya. Aku adalah gadis yang kolot, aku tidak bisa diajak _fuck_ semudah itu. Lagipula, aku memegang prinsip _after married_ , tidak seperti gadis-gadis zaman sekarang yang sudah _bolong_ sebelum waktunya." Gadis itu membeo panjang. Keberatan dengan Osomatsu yang kelewat mesum padanya.

Osomatsu melongo, lebar. "wih, bisa bilang _fuck_ juga ternyata."

Choroko tersulut, "aku tidak sedang bercanda! Terserahmu mau menganggapku kolot atau ketinggalan zaman atau membosankan, tapi tolong hentikan ucapan-ucapan mesummu di depanku."

"lah, kenapa?"

"mengganggu."

"lagipula, apa _love hotel_ itu ucapan mesum?"

Choroko diam, mempertimbangkan jawaban yang bagus. "memang bukan ucapan mesum, namun maksud dan tujuannya memanglah mesum."

"ooh." Osomatsu ber-oh paham, Choroko mengangguk-anggukan kepala dengan tangan yang bersidekap. Kembali mereka terdiam dan saling menatap, sebelum akhirnya Osomatsu mengutarakan satu kata yang terlintas di benaknya –"bioskop!"

Gadis di depannya menaikkan sebelah alis, "uh, kau mau nonton?" tanyanya. Osomatsu mengangguk semangat, "kita nonton film porn –"

 _Wew, satu pisau siap menancap di dadanya._

"ahahah, maksudku kita nonton film romantis! Ya, romantis!"

Choroko mendelik judes, keburu tidak mood dengan lelaki itu. "tidak tertarik."

Lalu alis Osomatsu menukik kembali, emosi. _Maunya apa si?_ "halah, katamu tadi aku yang menentukan destinasi, ketika sudah ada, kau malah menolak!"

Dibalas pelototan sengit, "aku bukan menolak! Hanya tidak tertarik. Lagipula, yang aku tolak adalah _genre_ film yang kau rencanakan, bukan destinasinya!"

Osomatsu mencibir, bibirnya memonyong jelek. "dasar perempuan. Ini-itu saja ribet."

Choroko menggertak kesal, "kau selalu saja mengeluh! Kenapa kau mengajakku kalau begitu?!"

"ingat, _dare_ Karamatsu. **D a r e**."

" _mou_ , aku pergi!"

" _ih_ , mau kabur lagi? Astaga kenapa kau begitu merepotkan, Choroko-chan?"

Yang ditanya tidak menjawab, mengemasi barang-barangnya dan bersiap pergi sendirian, lagi. Osomatsu menghela napas keras, perempuan sangat merepotkan, selain sukar dimengerti, mereka juga ribet dan banyak maunya. _Halah_.

"Choroko! Tunggu aku!"

Berlari, dikejar lagi. Osomatsu capek, mau kencan saja pakai acara kejar-kejaran segala. Ini bukan dorama tv, sepertinya Choroko terlalu banyak mengkonsumsi dorama percintaan di rumahnya. Susah payah Osomatsu mengejar karena kali ini gadis itu berlari kencang, hingga akhirnya bisa tersusul setelah Choroko berhenti sejenak, tidak kuat.

"j –jangan mengejarku! Aku tidak mau melanjutkan kencan ini!"

Osomatsu terengah, wajahnya masih marah. "aku mengejarmu bukan untuk memaksamu ikut, cuma ingin uang dari beli baju tadi dikembalikan!"

Choroko syok, sangat sangat tidak habis pikir akan laki-laki satu ini. Ia berteriak jengkel, "Osomatsuu!" dan wajahnya memerah ditelan emosi juga letih. Osomatsu yang melihat itu malah tertawa, Choroko terlihat manis sekali ketika merajuk.

"jangan memasang muka manis begitu, aku jadi suka padamu."

 _Dor_

Osomatsu adalah laki-laki yang paling tidak bisa ditebak perilakunya. Bisa-bisanya berkata seperti itu setelah membuat Choroko emosi dan merasa tidak dihargai. Mau tidak mau Choroko termangu karena _triggered_ , Osomatsu tersenyum dan kembali menggenggam tangannya.

"sudah, ya. Ayo kita nonton, kau yang memilih film nya."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"kau sangat merepotkan waktu kuajak nonton, sayang. Ribet sekali."

"ngh!"

"sampai kejar-kejaran dua kali, aku sangat heran kenapa kau lari waktu itu, padahal cuma bahas genre film."

Gerakan naik turun semakin memelan, Choroko letih menjadi dominan.

"hah – aku capek Osomatsu."

"iya, iya sayang."

 _Dasar_. Memanggil Choroko dengan romantis hanya saat sedang bercinta saja, Osomatsu itu. Choroko terkejut ketika tubuhnya digulingkan, kembali berbaring dan Osomatsu menindihnya rapat. Kedua kakinya refleks melingkar di pinggul lelakinya tersebut, yang dilingkari pinggulnya tersenyum senang dan mencium bibir wanitanya.

"kau tahu? Saat di bioskop, kau ketiduran. Dan aku memperhatikanmu, sangat cantik juga mempesona hati."

Kenapa coba Osomatsu gombal disaat-saat seperti ini? Rayuan agar ia mau menambah ronde?

"hah –ah –jangan menggombal. Menggelikan."

Osomatsu menggelengkan kepala, jempolnya menelusuri bibir bawah Choroko yang basah. "waktu itu aku nyaris mencium bibirmu, saking tidak tahannya. Tapi gagal, ada yang menginterupsi."

Choromatsu tersenyum geli, "benarkah? Siapa itu?"

Osomatsu mendekat lagi, _berniat mencium Choroko untuk menggantikan niatnya yang waktu itu tertunda_. Bibir mereka nyaris bersentuhan, "yang menginterupsinya adalah Kara –"

"MORNING _BURAZZA!_ Aku dan istriku kemari mengunjungimu –"

Pintu rumah dibuka keras-keras. Suara baritone khas adik Osomatsu itu menggema di ruangan.

Ah, tamu tidak diundang datang.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Osomatsu terdiam, menatapi gadis kencannya yang malah tertidur ketika film sudah memasuki menit 30. Film yang dipilih adalah film genre action, namun terasa sangat membosankan dan ia merasa bahwa selera Choroko memang jelek.

 _Ternyata, kalau pakai kaus biasa, dadanya lumayan menyembul. Bagus, hehehe._

Ia tidak menyangka, bahwa gadis merepotkan ini akan sangat cantik bila diam dan tertidur lelap. Lihat saja, bagaimana dadanya naik turun dengan teratur, sebagian rambutnya jatuh menutupi wajah, dan bibir yang sedikit mengatup –

Bibir. Bibir.

Nampak merekah dan menggoda, terlihat masih perawan belum ada yang menyapa. Osomatsu memerah mukanya, malah terpancing ingin menyicip barang satu kecup saja.

T –tidak apa kan? Lagipula Choroko tidak akan mengetahuinya, di sekitar mereka juga hanya ada beberapa orang, dan pastinya tidak menyadari kelakuan bejat Osomatsu. Cemas-cemas Osomatsu melihat sekeliling, berteriak dalam hati ketika suasananya benar-benar pas dan ia siap menyicip bibir merekah itu.

Osomatsu mendekat, memejamkan mata dengan jantung berdebar.

Sedikit lagi, sedikit lagi,

sedikit lagi, sedikit la –

"Osomatsu? Sedang apa kau disini?!"

 _ **KARAMATSU, SIALAN!**_

Jelas, yang dipanggil terlonjak orangnya, segera menjauh dan menatap kesal pada adiknya yang bertanya keheranan. Dengan judes Osomatsu bertanya balik, "kau sendiri sedang apa disini?!"

Dijawab senyum lebar sok _pede_ , Karamatsu mengangkat genggaman tangannya dengan tangan seorang gadis, "mengajak pacarku menonton film."

Osomatsu menaikkan sebelah alis, berusaha menatap sosok gadis yang sedikit bersembunyi di belakang Karamatsu. Alangkah terkejutnya Matsuno merah itu ketika menemukan sepasang mata mengantuk yang terlihat malu dan menatap kearah lain, tanpa pikir panjang ia berteriak, "KAU BERKENCAN DENGAN ICHIKO?!"

Choroko terbangun dari tidurnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Choroko, kalian _melakukannya_ di pagi hari juga?"

Choroko Matsuno hanya memerah mukanya ketika Ichiko bertanya menggoda. Dua istri dari kembar Matsuno itu sedang memasak sarapan bersama dalam rangka kunjungan minggu pagi bergilir, dan minggu pagi ini adalah giliran Karamatsu mengunjungi sang kakak.

"O-osomatsu yang memaksa!" belanya, memecahkan telur di atas nampan dengan tergesa-gesa. Ichiko yang sedang mengiris bawang menatap sebentar, "hm, tapi tadi kakimu melingkar di pinggulnya –"

"Ichikoo! Hentikan, aku malu!"

Dan Ichiko tertawa sadis karena puas menggoda, Osomatsu bergidik ngeri dari ruang tamu mendengar tawa istri adiknya tersebut.

"ih, istrimu seram sekali." ujarnya seraya memakai kaus baru – _kaus berbau cairan cinta sangatlah tidak sehat_ –, Karamatsu cukup tersenyum puas dengan sebelah tangan mengusap dagu. "heh, meskipun begitu dia sangat spesial buatku."

"ukh" –Osomatsu mendelik jijik, adiknya itu selalu alay dan hiperbolis. Sifat itu tidak hilang bahkan ketika mereka sudah dewasa, Osomatsu heran mengapa Ichiko mau-maunya menikah bersama _lelaki yang bikin sakit_ hanya dengan kata-kata narsis nya.

"na, apa Ichiko tidak kesakitan ketika kau narsis seperti itu?"

Karamatsu menggeleng, menggelung lengan bajunya untuk mempersiapkan meja ruang tamu yang akan dipakai sarapan bersama. "justru karena itulah aku mencintainya. Dia menerimaku dan semua sikap narsisku, kuat menahan sakitku."

 **Puja Ichiko.** Kalau bukan dia, mungkin tidak akan ada wanita yang mau pada adiknya tersebut.

"bagus kalau begitu, aku sempat khawatir kalau kau akan menjadi bujang lapuk."

"padahal rencanaku begitu, membiarkan dia lapuk mencari wanita." suara Ichiko menyahut, Matsuno kembar itu menoleh dan menemukan istri-istri mereka sedang membawa sarapan. Dengan cepat Karamatsu bangkit, mengambil alih piring dan cangkir yang dibawa Ichiko kemudian mempersilahkan wanitanya itu duduk terlebih dulu.

Sementara Osomatsu? Cuma menyimak seraya menggosok hidungnya di sofa. Choroko geram dan dongkol, iri tidak diperlakukan demikian.

"ah ah, istrimu iri, Osomatsu." Ujar Ichiko, menatapi Choroko yang menekuk bibirnya kesal. Osomatsu hanya berkata "hah." tidak paham, Karamatsu merangkul pundak saudaranya dan bersiul, "kau harus _gentle_ sepertiku, _burazza._ Salah satu cara untuk menyenangkan wanita tercintamu, adalah dengan memperlakukan mereka lembut –"

" _wakatta, wakatta._ "

Rangkulan ditepis, Osomatsu mengangguk acuh. Choroko semakin kesal dibuatnya, Ichiko cukup menyabarkan sebisanya.

"tapi –aku mencintai Choroko dengan caraku sendiri. Bukankah setiap lelaki punya caranya sendiri?" –seraya menatap lembut wanita yang disebutkan, Ichiko berpura-pura kaget padahal ia menahan tawa karena adegan itu terasa menggelikan buatnya.

Wajah Choroko menggolak malu.

Seisi ruangan tertawa, Choroko sangat lucu jika digoda.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"sepetinya aku menyukaimu, setelah kencan kemarin."

Choroko berjengit, "cepat sekali."

Osomatsu menggosok hidung, "tidak apa, kan? Keburu direbut orang lain." ia mendekat pada gadis di depannya, menggenggam tangan gadis itu. "sungguh, aku menyukaimu."

"y –ya." dijawab gelagapan oleh sang gadis, wajahnya sudah panas dan berkeringat karena malu. Osomatsu tersenyum, "setelah lulus kita langsung nikah, biar kita bisa bercin –"

 **Bugh!**

"kita putus! Matsuno sialan!"

Pukulan dilayangkan, Osomatsu terpental beberapa meter dari tempatnya semula. Choroko mengepal emosi, kemudian meninggalkan lelaki itu sendirian.

Osomatsu bangkit, "putus? _Dih_ , ku _tembak_ saja belum. Hahaha, itu artinya dia mau jadi pacarku. Ne, **Matsuno** Choroko-san?"

"Berisik!"

Dibalik pohon dibelakang Osomatsu, Karamatsu tersenyum puas. Ia menoleh pada gadis di sampingnya, "na, kakakku sudah mendapatkannya. Lalu kenapa aku tidak?"

Ichiko mendelik malu, "t-terserahmu saja Kusomatsu."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **END**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Mind to RnR?**_

 **Danke, tchus!**

 **1 : 18**

 _Ore_

.

.


End file.
